The Library
by DreamingCerulean
Summary: Water rushed down around him, but all he could do was stare up at the building that reminded him so much of her. It was all he had left. Short one-shot.


**A/n: Hello everyone! Three updates in a row! I'm on a roll! Anyway, this is a quick one-shot.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

The rain drizzled down softly from the gray sky far above. Every other second, lightning flashed illuminated the evening sky. Thunder sounded in a constant symphony, echoing off in the far distance. It was faded and reserved, almost as if it was offering a respectful silence towards the inhabitants of the city.

Usually, Percy would have appreciated the gesture. He would have given thanks, letting the gods know that he understood their motives and reasoning. It would have been the right thing to do, the expected thing to do. But right now Percy couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts to pay attention to anything that existed in the real world. Instead, he roamed the empty streets like a ghost, often doubling back on roads that he had already been on, or walking around the same block a couple of times before finally making a different turn. A couple of shop owners glanced out of their windows as he walked by, no doubt wondering if he was insane for wandering about in this kind of weather.

Percy didn't care to notice.

The few strangers that were out on the street avoided him like the plague, crossing streets when they could or ducking their heads to avoid sparking any confrontation. But that was all for naught. Percy never realized his influence on them. He continued to stride down his path, his glazed eyes staring straight ahead, his dark, rain soaked hair plastered to his forehead as he brushed past any passerby's.

Another hour ticked by slowly, although Percy couldn't quite tell. The world had phased into a constant blur, depriving him of the ability to comprehend his surroundings. When he finally snapped back into reality and became aware, he almost wished that he hadn't. He was standing in front of a building, one that caused an empty call of longing to ache deep in his chest.

It was a library.

He waited in front of the building for another hour, letting the water soak deep into his bones. Normally, on another day, he would have been able to feel the crackle and tingle of power dance across the surface of his skin as he was doused in his own element. Now, all he could sense was a terrible exhaustion and a numbing cold as the chill of the weather settled down within him.

He decided to go in, making the choice only after all of the feelings of warmth had completely abandoned him.

The water on the steps glittered softly as Percy climbed, reflecting the warm light of the peaceful building. They would have looked like stars, had raindrops not splashed down onto the steps, shattering the images of the sky. As he approached the entrance, Percy tiredly called upon his power, allowing the water to slowly drop off of him. He entered the building damp, but not soaking.

A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips. He could almost hear her chastising him, telling him that if he wanted to be wet, he had no reason to bring it inside. Another moment later and he hardened his expression, banishing the thought.

Quietly, he wandered among the shelves, watching the people in the library. A tiny part of him almost hoped that he would catch a flash of blond hair and a glimpse of grey eyes among the crowd. Immediately, he crushed the hope, shaking his head and turning away. There was no use in dreaming of the impossible.

Eventually, after haunting the aisles of books long enough to earn the suspicious looks of the librarian, Percy stumbled upon a small nook in the corner of the third floor.

He collapsed into the armchair and stared blankly out of the small window that the chair had been placed next to.

The rainwater collected slowly on the window pane, small streaks running down it and blurring the outside world. Percy watched, trying to make himself believe that he didn't quite exist and that the world around him had only been an illusion.

Gods, he wished that was true.

He didn't notice as a couple of tears traced their way down his cheeks. A small tear dripped onto the hand that had been resting his lap. The sudden feeling of wet startled him, and he stared at the single drop on the back of his hand. A couple more drops quickly joined the first one, and Percy finally felt the fractured pieces of his heart shatter and drop into nothingness. Moving suddenly, he cradled his head in palms and rested his elbows on his knees, hunched over. Quiet sobs burst out of his throat and Percy screwed his eyes shut as hot tears pushed their way past his eyelids.

He had tried so hard to believe that this past week hadn't been a part of reality. He had done everything he could, distracted himself in any way possible. But now, surrounded by books and knowledge and everything that reminded him of her, he had no choice but to accept the terrible, terrible, terrible truth.

Annabeth was gone.

She had died, and she wasn't coming back.

He had failed her.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and please let me know if you liked it in a review! I love reading them, and they always make me smile!**

 **Also, I have a tumblr now! I'm dreamingcerulean over there, same as here!**

 **~DreamingCerulean**

 **Published: December 3rd, 2018**


End file.
